Secrets
by Milphey yu
Summary: Someone in the group has a secret that they don't want anyone to discover. Find out who by reading. Btw, this is my first fic so please be gentle.


Author's notes: This is my first fanfic, so it may not be perfect. I take that back, it won't be perfect. Please review. Compliments will be cherished. Flames will be used for making s'mores.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Slayers or any of the characters in it, although I wish that I did.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It has been about ten years since I had entered into Lina's little group. The group, now, had seven people in it,  
including myself. Lina and Gourry still fight over food, and Amelia still says her annoying speeches about justice   
and love. Zelgadis had left to go find his cure, but he came back. To everyone's surprise, he had found it, and   
he was now a full human. Filia, the golden dragon, was her usual self, constantly fighting with Xelloss, tail   
popping out when mad. Then there was Xelloss, the only one who knew my secret, besides Gourry. (He probably   
don't even remember when I told him.) Everyone thought that he was Xellas Metalium's general and priest. The   
truth is, he is only her priest. I was actually her general, more powerful than Xelloss himself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey Gourry, I said I that was mine." Lina yelled as Gourry took her chicken and ate it.  
  
"If you were going to eat it, why was it just sitting there on the table?" he asked with an almost child-like ignorance.   
"Hey Sylphiel, are you going to eat that?"  
  
"No." I said as I handed him the piece of pie that was in front of me. "I think I will be heading off to bed.   
Good night."  
  
As I reached my room, Xelloss had phased in behind me. "I thought I saw you come up here." He said as he   
looked at me.  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you were okay. You've been acting strange here lately."  
  
"Leave me alone and mind your own business. I don't care if you are my little brother, you have no right to..."   
As I said those words, I had wondered why no one had figured that out yet. We looked almost exactly alike.  
  
"Fine, I'll go quietly." He said as he phased back downstairs.  
  
"I need to get some sleep." I said to myself as I lay down on my bed. I was practically asleep before I hit the pillow.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When I got up and went downstairs, everyone was already down there. I had noticed that Xelloss' normally cheerful   
smile was full of mischief. He was up to something.  
  
I sat down by Gourry. After all, he was the only reason I was traveling with them in the first place. He looked at me   
and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." I said that every morning and no one ever seemed to care. Today was different. The   
whole group, minus Xelloss and Gourry, dropped what they were doing and just stared at me. Mazoku don't   
usually show emotions, but I was frightened.  
  
"Miss Sylphiel, why did you do that?" Amelia asked. There was fear in her voice. I enjoyed it, but I wondered   
why she was scared.  
  
"Yeah. If you wanted to scare us, that's okay, but that was going bit little too far." Lina said, looking a little   
annoyed.  
  
"I agree. How could you do something that stupid?" Zel wondered as he drank his tea.  
  
"How could I do what, say 'good morning'?"   
  
"Why would anyone want to look like that namagomi Mazoku?" Filia was pointing at Xelloss, who smiled and   
waved at her.  
  
Gourry was wondering what the fuss was about. He said that he had liked what I did with my hair and that I   
shouldn't care what the others thought of it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, I ran to my room and looked in the mirror. "I'm going to kill him." I   
screamed to myself as I looked at my reflection. Over night, Xelloss must have came into my room and cut   
my hair. I always thought that me and Xelloss looked alike, but now we looked almost like identical twins.   
We, now, had the same shoulder-length, purple hair.   
  
I started thinking, "Why should I kill him? I would get no pleasure from that....it would be over too soon....  
I know....I can torture him.... slowly and painfully." With that in mind, I made my hair its normal length and   
went downstairs after putting a spell on the others to make them forget what had happened.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Later that day, we were walking down a path that looked like it hadn't been used for years. Amelia, like   
always, was by Zelgadis' side. Now that Zel was human, she was determined more than ever to win his   
attention. She was talking about how his hair was so soft and beautiful as it fell to his back. I was walking   
behind everyone. I noticed something rustling in the bushes. Apparently Lina had noticed too and had   
already started a spell when a rabbit ran across the path.  
  
"You stupid rabbit." Lina yelled as she stopped her spell. "Why does this always happen to me. I'm hot,   
tired, and hungry. We spent all of our money last night, and we are going to have to sleep outdoors again."  
  
"Hey Lina, why are you so cranky? It is a beautiful day and you should be happy it isn't rain..." Rain started   
falling before Gourry could finish talking. "...ing." he finished while he cursed himself for opening his   
big mouth. Lina started to hit him when she noticed I had stopped. She went on to clobber Gourry and   
started walking again without asking what I was doing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Xelloss, can I see you for a minute?" I asked as I headed into the woods motioning for him to follow.   
He had a questioning look on his face as he proceeded to follow. "We need to have a little 'talk'."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" he asked wearily.   
  
"You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't kill you on the spot for what you did to my hair. How   
could you do such a thing? Did you want everyone to find out my secret? And to think, I thought you   
liked keeping secrets."  
  
"How could you possibly think that I would do that to you? You are my only sister and my superior,   
I couldn't have possibly snuck into your room without you noticing." he said sarcastically as he continued   
to look a little worried.  
  
With those words said, I started chanting a spell that he couldn't make out. When I was finished, I smiled.   
The same smile that was always on his face. That had made him even more worried, and he slightly   
backed away.  
  
"Wh...What did you just do to me?" he managed to say.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." I said, still smiling. I phased out to catch back up to the group. I had purposely   
stopped short of them, because if I were to just appear out of nowhere, they would probably get a little   
suspicious. As I walked up to them, everyone greeted me then went back to whatever they were doing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I wonder what that was all about." he said, questionable look still on his face. He started to phase toward   
the camp. "It can't be. Why would she do that, to me of all people." Xelloss had tried to phase out again,   
but nothing happened. He tried a few spells. Nothing worked. He rushed over to a nearby pond and   
confirmed his suspicions. As he looked at his reflection, he nearly fainted. His eyes. They didn't have the   
normal Mazoku slit-pupils. He had been turned into a human, not even able to cast a single spell.  
  
TBC?  
  
  
  
I will continue this fic if I get good reviews.   



End file.
